Home
by Lizzie9
Summary: Just when you think that Ryan is going to be stuck in Chino, leaving Marissa to play best friend to the happy couple, Seth and Summer, Summer gets kidnapped. Their desparate attempt to save her could bring everyone together again. Or not.
1. It All Changes In The Blink Of An Eye

Title: Home  
  
Author: Sara and Lizzie.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything about the OC. Nor do we have any affiliation with FOX.  
  
Summary: Ryan is in Chino, Theresa is in Labor. Marissa, Seth and Summer are still in Newport, until Summer disappears, and tragedy brings them all back together.  
  
"Home, is this a quiet place where you should be alone? Is this where the tortured and the troubled find their own, I don't know, but I can tell this isn't you, your covers blown." –Something Corporate  
  
Ryan looked up at the sky, sighing. It was twilight. A warm night in the early spring. He ran his hands through his hair and wondered what Marissa was doing. It was a few months short of a year ago that he left Newport, and things had only gone down hill.  
  
"Ryan?" Theresa stumbled out of the house and into the front yard, where he was. "I think the baby is coming." She said, sinking down into the grass. Ryan sprinted inside, and called 911.  
  
Chino wasn't all that far from Newport Beach and the rest of the Orange County, but in contrast, it may as well have been another planet. Marissa sat in the hot tub on her personal deck in the massive house Caleb had bought her mom, gazing up at the same sky, thinking about Ryan.  
  
She knew Theresa was due to have that baby any day now, and when she did, he'd be gone forever. It was horrible, but she kept thinking, hoping, that maybe Theresa would have a miscarriage. But she didn't. And as soon as the baby came into the world, her world would fall apart.  
  
Unless, of course, it isn't Ryan's baby, said a voice in the back of her head.  
  
She was contemplating this when her cell phone, sitting on the edge of the hot tub, rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Marissa?" came a very familiar, panicked voice from the other line.  
  
"Seth. What is it?"  
  
"It's Summer. She, I, We had a fight. And now I can't find her."  
  
"Aren't you guys at that benefit?"  
  
"Yes. Well I am. She's not."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"We should check her house. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."  
  
Summer was terrified. A few minutes ago, she was stalking out of the ladies room, ready to go make up with Cohen. It was a stupid fight, and they needed each other too much to waste their energy fighting about stupid things.  
  
She had left the bathroom, spotted Seth and smiled. Until a hand over mouth and another one over her eyes and wiped the smile off of her pretty face.  
  
Now, here she was, sitting in this black SUV, with her hands tied behind her and her mouth gagged. With no clue where she was being taken, or who was taking her there. 


	2. When It Sinks In

Title: Home  
  
Author: Sara and Lizzie.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything about the OC. Nor do we have any affiliation with FOX.  
  
Summary: Ryan is in Chino, Theresa is in Labor. Marissa, Seth and Summer are still in Newport, until Summer disappears, and tragedy brings them all back together.  
  
"I think I'm finally scared now." –Matchbox 20  
  
"I don't know why we're so worried." Marissa said, opening the door to Summer's house. She giggled nervously. "She's probably here, wearing only her underwear, waiting so you guys can make up."  
  
Seth smiled weakly. They could pretend, but in his heart, he knew something was wrong. It was so unlike Summer to leave after a fight without making a dramatic exit.  
  
And if make up sex was what she wanted, there would have been a very enticing message on his cell phone from her, moments after she left. And there wasn't.  
  
"Sum?" Marissa called out. She looked at Seth and smiled. "Maybe she's in the shower."  
  
"Summer?" Seth called. No answer. He ran up the stairs and straight to her room. Nothing. His own stuff was still there from earlier. And then he knew.  
  
"She's not here, Marissa." He called. "Something happened. This isn't like her."  
  
"Seth, lets not jump to any conclusions." Marissa said, in what she hoped was a comforting voice.  
  
Seth was about to respond, when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Seth? It's Hayley. Get home now. It's Summer."  
  
Seth didn't even tell Marissa where they were going. He just ran to his car.

* * *

Luckily, Marissa followed Seth back to his house. They walked inside together, to see Hailey, Sandy and Kirsten sitting, grim faced, in the kitchen.  
  
"Where is she?" Seth asked, his voice tight.  
  
"Seth.." Kristen started.  
  
"Jesus Christ, just tell me!" he exploded.  
  
Hailey looked him square in the eye. "I was heading for the bathroom, and at the far end of the parking lot, she was next to a car."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She got in. She was pushed in, really. And they took off. I didn't get the plate number, but it was a black Explorer."  
  
"I called the police Seth." Sandy told him.  
  
Seth just sank to the floor, his head in his hands.

* * *

Ryan was sitting in the delivery room, not paying much attention to Theresa. Sure, she was in labor, but he wasn't so concerned with her right now.  
  
His cell phone rang obtrusively. The number on the screen was the Cohen's.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ryan? It's Marissa. Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Hey. Um, no, it's not a bad time at all." He said, standing to leave the room. Theresa gave him a death look, but he ignored it, and walked out. "What's up?"  
  
"Ryan, its Summer. She disappeared. Hailey saw these guys force her into a car, and we have no idea where to start looking."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Ryan, no one wants to take you away from Theresa, and we totally understand if you have to stay in Chino, but Seth..." She glanced at him, and lowered her voice.  
  
"He's a complete wreck. He won't talk to anyone, or eat. He's like a ghost."  
  
"Marissa-"  
  
A nurse approached Ryan. "Ryan Atwood? Theresa just had a boy."  
  
Marissa sighed. "I guess you can't come then. Not that I'm complaining. It's totally cool."  
  
"Marissa..."  
  
"I actually can't believe you missed the birth of the baby. I'll just call you if-"  
  
"Marissa. I'm getting the next bus home."  
  
"Oh."

* * *

Summer was still sitting in the back of a moving car. Only now she was getting pissed. She should have been tumbling into bed with Cohen right now.  
  
Suddenly the car came to a stop. She was pulled out and roughly escorted somewhere.  
  
Suddenly, the blindfold was removed from her eyes. She almost laughed at who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh my God. This is such a cliche." She said. 


	3. Step Into My

Title: Home  
  
Author: Lizzie and Sara  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing. We steal from FOX  
  
Summary: Ryan is in Chino, Theresa is in Labor. Marissa, Seth and Summer are still in Newport, until Summer disappears, and tragedy brings them all back together.

Author's Note: PLEASE REVEIW! If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you want to offer suggestions, or anything, REVEIW!!!

"If your missing, I will build a path to you...cause I find myself in you." -Something Corporate

"Let me guess. You just want to get back at me. Or Seth. Or Ryan. Or is it Marissa that you're trying to hurt? You think that by acting on our feelings, we wronged you."

"It's not one of you. Individually, you all did what is expected of you. It's together that you pissed me off."

Summer laughed. "Right. So this is your sick way of wreaking revenge on all of us."   
  
"Payback is a bitch Summer. Now get on the boat."

Summer laughed again. "This is your master plan? You're holding me hostage on a boat in Newport harbor?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Because no one is going to find me here."

"Oh yes they will. That's all part of the plan. If they didn't find you, you couldn't watch each other die."

* * *

Ryan flung open the door to Sandy and Kirsten's house, dropped his bag and ran for the kitchen. It was way past midnight, but Marissa, Seth, Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy and Hailey were sitting in the kitchen with a bunch of cops.

"Summer Roberts is technically an adult, Sandy." One of the cops said. "Starting a missing person or kidnapping invesitgation would take away her right to free travel, and leave this department liable for violation her constituional rights."

"But Hailey saw her get pushed into a car." Jimmy protested.

"It was dark. We can't be certain she was forced to enter the vehicle. I'm sorry Sandy, Jimmy, but all I can do is be on the lookout for anything that suggests she was victimized. Unless I can get a hold of her father, she can't be declared kidnapped or missing for several more days."

"Be realistic Paul." said Kirsten. "Her father is island hopping. You know very well that you are not going to reach him. And who knows what could happen in a few days?"

"She's an adult, Kirsten. Try to understand that my hands are tied. Legally-"

"Legally?" Seth bursted out. "Legally? You're a god damn cop. Bend the rules. She's a fucking 18 year old girl, who I happen to love very much, and if something would happen to her because you didn't want to violate her rights... Her rights to what, Sergant Hart? Her right to be kidnapped?"

"Seth, calm down." Kristen warned.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Mom. Summer is out there some where, with some lunatic, that wants God knows with her, so I really can not understand why everyone is telling me to be so calm."

"I am trying to help Seth." said Sergant Hart.

"With all do respect, sergant," Seth spit out bitterly, "If you wanted to help, shouldn't you be trying to find her? Which is worse, violating her rights, or standing by while she gets..." Seth's voice broke.

Ryan abandoned his unseen post by the door and ran over, clutching Seth's shoulder. Seth looked behind him.

"Ryan?"

"We're gonna find her Seth. I promise you that we will find her."

* * *

"You wouldn't kill anyone." Summer said, trying to sound confident. "I know you. And I know you wouldn't kill anyone."

"That's where you're wrong. I've changed. Realized my potential."

"Potential to what? Ruin lives?"

"Here's the plan, Summer dear. I wanted to bring the four of you down together. And how do I do that? I couldn't take Marissa, because with Ryan being in Chino, there's no guarantee anyone would alert him to the news."

"How did you know Ryan was in Chino?"

"I've been watching very carefully."

"And even if Ryan was here, I'd have taken you anyone. You are the very air Seth Cohen breathes, and I know he will do anything to get you back. Because of the brotherly bond between Seth and Ryan, I knew that Ryan would come right back to Newport, and since you are Marissa Cooper's best friend, she's in on it too."

Marissa watched the disgusting excuse for a human across from her pause and look delighted at her terror.

"I also waited until after your 18th birthday to execute this little plan. Because you are now an adult. With your father away, and unreachable, police can't start their investigation, because you have to the right to free travel."

Summer sucked in a breath.

"That's right. There is no doubt in my mind that Seth will come looking for you before the police can, and no doubt that Ryan and Marissa will aid him. I've been watching all of you very carefully. I know exactly what makes you tick."

A thought occured to Summer. "The letter. That we fought over."

Her kidnapper smiled, a ver chilling, horror movie-esuqe smile. "Wrote it myself."

* * *

In the poolhouse with Ryan and Marissa, Seth laid his cards on the table. "We have to find her. I don't care about her rights to travel. She didn't just get the urge for a get away! I can't just let her with some lunatic, biding her time."

Ryan nodded. "I'm with you. Whatever goes down."

Seth nodded back. "Thanks man. And thanks for, you know coming."

With that he left, and headed towards the back of the pool house. He could still hear Ryan and Marissa talking in hushed, worried tones.

"He's taking this so hard." Ryan remarked.

"God, who wouldn't? He loves her so much. You know, I didn't actually think you'd come."

"Of course I came. This is way more important that the baby. God, there's something about that baby's eyes. They're just not... never mind."

Seth nodded knowingly. It wasn't Ryan's baby. He made a mental note to call the hospital in Chino and pay for DNA testing. At least he wasn't that far gone.


	4. Quiet Violence

Title: Home  
  
Author: Sara and Lizzie  
  
Disclaimer: Its. not. ours.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Ryan is in Chino, Theresa is in Labor. Marissa, Seth and Summer are still in Newport, until Summer disappears, and tragedy brings them all back together.

"I never said I'd take this lying down." -Taking Back Sunday

When Ryan and Marissa went to sleep, Ryan on the floor of the pool house and Marissa in the bed, Seth had been sitting at the kitchen table, with his laptop, researching.

Seth had gotten the idea during his first Starbucks run. He knew he wasn't going to sleep. So why not look at similar cases, stuff like that. Try to find out why teen age girls randomly dissappeared.

So he did. Seth, who was known to procrastinate, got down to business. He popped his Taking Back Sunday CD into his computer and got busy.

By his second run, Starbucks was closed, so he swung into an all night coffee shop. Back home with his coffee, it became apparent that it was probably risky for someone just to cruise Newport, an extremely upscale place, and look for girls to kidnap at ritzy benefits.

No, Seth told himself, whoever did this to Summer did it on purpose. Seth continued searching and expanding on these thoughts until almost 7:30 in the morning. At that time he couldn't take it anymore.

As he angrily got in the car to make a morning Starbucks/ bagels trip, he knew he was done sitting around. Sure, he was gaining insight by sitting at his computer, but that insight was not going to help Summer.

But Ryan and Marissa will want to help. And your'e putting them in danger. As Seth drove home with the food, he didn't care.

* * *

When Marissa woke up, Ryan was still sleeping on the floor. She watched him for a few minutes, taking in how peaceful and young he looked when he was sleeping. She walked inside to the kitchen. Seth was still sitting there. She put her hands on his shoulders. 

"You're gonna have to sleep."

"Not until it's next to Summer."

Marissa sighed. "Seth, please do not do this. Making yourself sick is not going to find her."

Ryan entered the kitchen, instantly jealous to see Marissa looking tenderly down at Seth, then instantly guilty for feeling the jealousy.

"And neither is sitting here." said Seth defiantly. "I won't sit here and wait for the police to get off their asses. I have to find her."

Ryan sighed. "Seth.."

"I don't care what you're going to say. Listen to me instead. Nothing matters without Summer. Nothing. And I'm not just going to leave her out there."

Ryan could see that nothing was going to change Seth's mind. "Ok. Then I'm with you."

"Me too." chimed in Marissa. So they moved the operation out to the pool house so they didn't attract the attention of Sandy, Kirsten, Hailey or Jimmy, who had all made it clear that none of them were to try and find potential murders.

Once inside the pool house, with the door closed behind them, Seth shared what he had found. "It's very unlikely someone happened to walk into the benfit and decide to kidnap Summer." he said. "I'm pretty sure it was someone we know."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the three of them. After several awkward minutes, Marissa let out and exasperated sigh. "We're all thinking it. I might as well say off the top of my head I can think of three people who aren't exactly in line for our fan club."

Ryan said Oliver at the same time Seth said Eddie and Marissa blurted out Anna.

They all looked at each other. "I never thought of Anna." Seth said quietly.

"I never thought of Eddie."

Marissa was pulling her cell phone out of her bag and dialing a number. "May I please speak to Oliver?"

"But he is still in your facility?"

"Ok, just tell him Marissa called."

She hung up. "That was his nurse. He's in therapy right now. He's still in the treatment center."

Seth swollowed. "I never even thought about Anna. I mean I should have, but..." his voice trailed.

Marissa's eyes narrowed. Seth wouldn't suspect Anna. And Seth and Summer never fought in a serious manner. But Summer did have that jealous streak...

"Seth." she said out loud. "What did you guys fight over?"

Seth looked down. "A letter. From Anna."

Marissa closed her eyes. Seth continued. "About how much she still loved me. Summer pciked it up in my room before the benefit."

"Seth." Marissa said, a new urgency added to her voice. "When you and Summer kissed on the coffee cart, Anna. She told me that she'd love to take Summer away from you. I didn't think anything of it, but...."

Seth cut her off. "I don't care. The point is that I'm not going to sit here and wait anymore. I'm fighting back."

Ryan nodded grimly. "He's right. Enough talk. We need to make a plan."


	5. I'll Do What I Got To

Title: Home  
  
Author(s): Sara and Lizzie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"And I hope for your own sake, you don't wake up as broken as I am." –The Starting Line  
  
Summer's hands were shaking. She was terrified. And not about her own safety. But this little thought that had been tapping the back of her mind had grown into a huge thought that was exploding in her brain.  
  
She was worried about Seth. What if he found out where she was? Summer knew he would be here if he did. And then what? He'd get killed. She could not let that happen.  
  
"Scared sweetie?" Asked the voice that had been taunting her for the last two days.  
  
"No." She said defiantly.  
  
Across from her, on the boats other couch, the figure laughed.  
  
"Exactly what are you proving by doing this?" Summer asked.  
  
More laughter. "That I win. As soon as I was gone, it settled down for all of you. You thought you were the winners. But I'll beat you in the end."  
  
"So that's what this is about. You're punishing us. Because we got the life you wanted. And you're jealous. Not to mention fucking deranged."  
  
Their hand reached out and slapped Summer's face. Hard. "I'd advise you to shut the hell up.

* * *

Kirsten Cohen shut her suitcase and looked out the window. Seth was sitting by the pool, looking at the sky, hugging his knees to his chest. Kirsten looked pointedly at Sandy and sighed.  
  
"I can't believe we're going away."  
  
"It's three nights in L.A. You have a hotel to sell. I have a conference to speak at. But we can be home if need to be. Should I go talk to him?"  
  
"No. This is Mom work." Kirsten said, heading downstairs. She opened the doors and made her way out to the pool, and sat down next to Seth.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"I'm sorry we have to leave."  
  
"It's ok. There's not much you can do here anyway."  
  
"I can make sure you sleep. And that you eat. And that you don't try anything stupid."  
  
Seth knew she knew. His mom was not an idiot and she knew the second she and Sandy left Newport, Seth was going to go looking for Summer.  
  
Seth turned and looked his mom in the eyes. "You know I love her?" he asked, as a question. Kirsten nodded.  
  
"I know." She whispered. "But your dad and I, we love you."  
  
"I can't just sit back Mom. I have to find her. I juts hope she's not as scared as I am."  
  
"Then look. I don't steer you into danger very often, but if you need to get her back, do whatever it takes."  
  
"Oh, I plan to."  
  
"Seth, do you know something?"  
  
"Not enough."  
  
Heels clipped on the concrete surrounding the pool. Seth and Kirsten looked around to see Julie Cooper. "Hi Kiki." She said. "Just wanting to let you know that Marissa is planning on staying here while we're all in L.A."  
  
"It's fine Julie. She's welcome. They all want to be here in case there's news about Summer."  
  
Julie sighed. "I hate to see their hopes up. Most of these cases end in death."  
  
Seth leapt to his feet and turned to face Julie. "She is not dead." He said forcefully. Julie gave him a clipped, condescending smile.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Kirsten got on her feet. "I think you're about done here Julie. I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
Kirsten watched her leave, fighting the urge to follow her and strangle her. It wasn't until she had calmed these impulses that she noticed Seth on the ground again. She sat back down hugged him, like she had done when he was little.  
  
And also like he was little, he sobbed into her shoulder. "She's not dead." He choked out through his sobs. Kirsten pulled him a little closer, feeling tears form in her own eyes.

* * *

Marissa watched the scene through the window of the pool house. "Oh God." She said. "Oh my God. This must be so terrible for him. I can't imagine. I just wish there was something I could do to take all this away for him."  
  
Again, Ryan felt that stab of jealousy. Marissa kept talking. "We can't let this go on any longer Ryan. As soon as Sandy and Kirsten leave, we have to get out there. Someone must have seen something."  
  
Just then, Sandy walked into the pool house. "We need to talk." He said. "Sit down." Ryan and Marissa both sat obediently. No doubt he had somehow figured out what they were planning, and was now going to force them to a safe location.  
  
When Seth had stopped crying, after he had just sat with his Mom for while, he looked at the pool house, to see his Dad looked expectantly back. He nudged Kirsten and they exchanged a smile, and walked toward the pool house.  
  
Seth sat on the bed next to Marissa, who immediately squeezed his hand and started rubbing his back and neck. It was all very sisterly, but Ryan wanted to wrench them apart.  
  
Sandy cleared his throat. "I received a rather interesting phone call a few hours ago. From a hospital."  
  
Ryan looked towards Seth and Marissa quizzically. Marissa looked as confused as he did, but Seth had this devilish grin.  
  
"They asked for the guardian of Ryan Atwood. I told him that was me. I was, at the time thinking, not another accident, until he identified himself as the DNA technician of a Chino based hospital."  
  
Seth's grin widened. Sandy continued. "It seems that Theresa's baby is indeed... Eddie's." 


	6. At The Thought Of It

Title: Home  
  
Author(s): Sara and Lizzie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.  
  
"I don't care what you say anymore, this is my life." –Billy Joel  
  
"DNA testing?" Ryan echoed. "What DNA testing?"  
  
Seth raised his hand. "It was me. I heard you talking to Marissa and I knew. It wasn't yours."  
  
Ryan furrowed his brow. "But Theresa said she was positive..." his voice trailed off. Oh. His frown deepened; he seemed to be pondering this information. His frown turned up into a grin. "I knew it!" He exclaimed. "He just looked so..."  
  
"Spanish?" Seth suggested?  
  
"That would be it." Ryan agreed. "Um, thanks, Seth. I know how hard this has been and that was a really decent thing to do in the midst..." he trailed off when Marissa abruptly got up and left. Ryan looked over at the three Cohen's, his family.  
  
Sandy raised his eyebrows. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Ryan smiled. "Right. I'll go talk to her." He turned to leave.  
  
"And Ryan?" Kirsten asked, stopping his retreat. "Welcome home."

* * *

Marissa was sitting at the side of the pool, with her jeans rolled up, her shoes off and her feet dangling in the water. Ryan stood next to her with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." She said icily.  
  
"Marissa, why are you being like this?"  
  
She laughed. "Maybe because I haven't seen you in almost a year, Ryan. Maybe because you have no idea what's been going on in this hell hole, and then you waltz back in..."  
  
"You called me!" he exclaimed.  
  
She shook her head. "I didn't have a choice. Have you taken one look at Seth lately? He's a mess Ryan. And Summer is my best friend. I can't be as strong for him as you can."  
  
"So this was all about Seth?" "I missed you, you know."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Funny. Cause you know, you never called. Or came to see me."  
  
"I thought it would be easier."  
  
"But now you're back. And it's not exactly easy." She said, getting up. She started to walk back to the pool house.  
  
"Enough." Ryan muttered. He grabbed her arm, pulled her around and kissed her. She pulled back. He kissed her again. This time, she kissed him back, slinking her arms around his neck. Ryan pulled away, and rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"Marissa, I spent eight and a half months in Chino, seeing nothing but your face. I love you, and you know where I stand. The rest is up to you."

* * *

Sandy eyed Seth by the front door. Kirsten had already said her good-byes to everyone and was sitting in the car. "Seth." He started. Seth could feel a speech coming on.  
  
"Dad, nothings going to stop me from trying to get to her."  
  
Sandy sighed. "I thought as much. Well for God's sakes don't get your self killed."  
  
Seth smiled. "I promise Dad."

* * *

Summer's hands were shaking as she took the phone. "I want you to tell him that you're okay. And that he should do exactly what I say or else I'll kill you. And if you say anything else, I will kill you."  
  
Summer nodded and dialed her own number and waited for her voicemail. "Hi baby." She said, her voice shaking. "Um, I'm okay. I'm just... I'm okay." She forced herself not to cry as she continued. "Cohen, please just do what you're told okay. Or you're going to get your self killed. I love you."  
  
She wordlessly handed the phone to the person next to her and listened with horror as the rest of the message was left.  
  
Her kidnapper grinned. "I'm going to leave you with a friend of mine, while I deliver this to the Cohen house." 


	7. Not While I Still Need You Around

Title: Home  
  
Author(s): Sara and Lizzie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me." -Dido  
  
It was early. Really early. Seth opened his eyes and briefly wondered why he was sleeping on the couch, and why he felt like he had only slept for 40 minutes.  
  
Then it all came rushing back. He had only been sleeping for 40 minutes. And he was on the couch because his bed held too many memories and his pillow still smelled like Summer's perfume.  
  
He heard stirring and saw Ryan waking up, Marissa's hand in his. Seth smiled. If there was one good thing to come out of this whole mess...Summer would be proud. He could practically hear her saying it...  
  
'If I hadn't gotten myself god damn kidnapped, Chino would still be in Chino, and Coop would still be all well, Coop without Chino.' Then she'd swish her hair, smile and grab his hand.  
  
Seth felt the tears well up in his eyes again. "Damn it." He whispered. Ryan eased up onto the couch next to him.  
  
"I know this is tough man." He said, "But she's gonna be ok."  
  
"Just before you came, she told me if we ever got around to having kids, we'd have to name one after you."  
  
Ryan smiled and looked at Seth. "Stop talking about her like this is a funeral. Everything is going to be fine. Better than fine. Because she's gonna be back with you, and then the four of us are going to get out of here for awhile."  
  
"Thanks." Seth said, "For coming and everything."  
  
"Thanks for bringing me back." Ryan said. Seth knew what he meant.  
  
The doorbell rang, and they both jumped. It wasn't even daylight yet. The two boys got up and crept toward the door. Ryan reached out and flung it open. No one was there. They smiled nervously at each other.  
  
They started looking around. Marissa sat up sleepily. "Whose at the door?"  
  
That's when Seth saw it. A glint of metallic. He reached down and scooped it up.  
  
"A cell phone." He answered. He turned it over. "Summer's cell phone."

* * *

Marissa gave him a crooked smile. "No. It can't be hers."  
  
Seth turned it over in his hands again. He unlocked the keys and started going through the phone book.  
  
"Coop. Cohen. Kirsten work. Sandy cell. Daddy. Lana." He read. "It's hers. Do you think we should, you know, go follow the car?"  
  
"Wild goose chase Seth." Ryan said. "Do you know how many black Mercedes SUV's there are in Newport?"  
  
Marissa gasped. "Jesus Christ. Seth is there a message on the phone? Voice mail?"  
  
Seth checked. There was. He pressed play, looking quizzically at Marissa and turned the volume all the way up so everyone could hear. And Summer's voice was the first thing they heard.  
  
They listened to her message to Seth. Marissa watched as relief washed over his face, at knowing that she was at the very least still alive. But something was wrong. They all noticed it. She sounded disoriented, confused. Seth's expression changed to terror as a male voice started speaking.  
  
"Seth Cohen. Long time, no see. Let's cut to the chase. I've got your girl here, and boy is she something. Very sexy." Seth's hand tightened around the phone.  
  
"I'm on my boat in the Newport Marina. Marissa knows which one it is. You be there at seven AM tomorrow morning. Bring Ryan. And bring Marissa. And Cohen? You know that spot on Summer's neck that you like to kiss so much? I'll cut her right there if you bring cops." The line went dead. Seth held the cell phone an arm's length from him, staring at it in horror.  
  
Tears rolled down Marissa's cheeks. "Oliver." She said. "That was Oliver."

* * *

Seth started pacing. He turned to Marissa. "How did you know about the voicemail?"  
  
She just stared at him, starting to cry harder.  
  
"Marissa, what aren't you telling me?" Seth practically screamed.  
  
"Calm down, Seth." Ryan said, pulling Marissa toward him.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit strange that my missing girlfriend's phone turns up on my doorstep and she just happens to know that there is a voice message from her psycho friend threatening to cut my girlfriend's throat? Am I the only one who sees there may be something wrong with this picture?" He was shouting now.  
  
Ryan turned to Marissa and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "What do you know? You gotta tell us sweetie."  
  
"He called me from therapy. When he first got in. And he told me if he could, he'd take me away, and all he would leave was a message on my cell phone." She was sobbing now. "I didn't think anything of it at the time, but..."  
  
She released herself from Ryan's grip and turned to Seth. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Seth shook his head and hugged her. "None of this is your fault." He said firmly.  
  
"I just had no idea he was that sick." Marissa said. "And when I called they said he was still at the center and..." Seth stuck his hand in the air.  
  
"I'm not going to let you blame yourself anymore than I'm going to follow his rules. We're going at midnight tonight. But first, Marissa, do you have his cell phone number? I need to talk to Summer. I have to try to make her understand what I'm going to do."  
  
Wordlessly, Marissa grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table and scrolled through the phone book. "Oliver? It's me. We'll be there. At the boat. But we want to talk to Summer." She handed the phone to Seth.  
  
"Coop? Is Cohen with you? Is he ok?" came Summer's frantic, but far off voice. Seth could have broken down right there. The confidence was gone from her voice.  
  
"It's me beautiful." Seth said.  
  
"Cohen."  
  
"You're ok?"  
  
"I'm ok. It's so cold in here Seth." Seth sucked in a breath. That would explain the disorientation.  
  
"Summer, baby, when was the last time you ate something, or drank anything?"  
  
"I don't know." She was crying now. "Cohen, you're gonna get me out of here right?"  
  
"Yes, I promise I will." Seth said. He lowered his voice to make sure Oliver wouldn't hear him. "But you be ready for me tonight, ok beautiful?"  
  
"Ok." Summer said weakly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He said right before the line was disconnected. He turned to Ryan and Marissa. "He's not feeding her. She said it was freezing. He's hurting her." Seth's hand clenched into fists. "Midnight needs to be now."


	8. I Won't Be The One Who Lets You Down

Title: Home  
  
Author(s): Sara and Lizzie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"And it all comes down to you." –Stevie Nicks  
  
Silence. That's all that passed through Marissa's car as Seth drove it to the Newport Marina. Ryan sat next to him in the front and Marissa sat in middle seat of the back, leaning forward and nervously biting her nails.  
  
"Um, Seth?" Ryan asked cautiously, breaking the silence, "Exactly what are you planning on doing?"  
  
"Anything to get her out of there." Seth said, steeling his glance straight- ahead. Marissa winced as he put his foot on the accelerator.  
  
"No." Ryan said. "You can't just charge in there. We're going to have to be cool about this Seth. Just try not to do anything suicidal." Ryan urged.  
  
Seth said nothing. It felt like an eternity until they reached the marina. Marissa walked along the docks until she spotted Oliver's boat.  
  
They crept toward it. Before they could climb onto the deck, Ryan turned to Marissa. "I need you to stay here." He said. "I don't know what he's gonna do if he sees you. And I can't watch him if I'm scared shitless about you."  
  
Marissa smiled. "I'll be right here."

* * *

Seth and Ryan quietly worked there way down the stairs to the lower cabin of the boat. Ryan marveled at the size of it. Oliver wasn't kidding when he said his parents were rich.  
  
This is crazy, Ryan thought to himself. He had always known Seth to be so cautious. Ryan smiled despite himself. It all came down to the girls. For Seth, it was Summer. For him, it would always be Marissa.  
  
In front of him, Seth stopped abruptly. The voice of Oliver. They heard Summer whimper something incoherent, and Seth tensed. Seth pushed opened the door next to him. He and Ryan both looked inside the room, and saw another door, slightly ajar.  
  
Through the crack, Ryan could make out the forms of Oliver and Summer. He put a hand on Seth's shoulder and motioned for him to wait. Ryan crept up to the crack and looked through.  
  
Seth followed him, shivering. It was like the damn Arctic in here. He shuddered to himself at the thought that Summer had been sitting here for four days.  
  
Ryan turned to Seth. "We just have to wait for a good time. Please do not go charging in there."  
  
Seth nodded. "Right. I'm cool."  
  
'Yea right.' Ryan thought as they sat there listening to Oliver taunt Summer. Seth's hands kept clenching into fists.  
  
Suddenly Ryan heard the click of a gun getting ready to shoot. Seth literally stopped breathing. Oliver's voice rang out. "Now, Summer. Get down on your knees." At the same time Ryan heard Summer sob, Seth flung the door open.

* * *

Seth didn't really know what had come over him. He heard the gun. He heard the ass hole tell his girlfriend to get on her knees and he had blown up. He strode into the room, shocked at how icy the air was. Even colder the adjacent room.  
  
Next thing he knew, he was decking Oliver in the face. And not just once. Seth had never been the attacker before, but now he rained punches down on Oliver's face.  
  
Vaguely, as though in the distance, he heard Ryan's voice. "Get her out of here now!" he was screaming. Seth scooped up the still sobbing Summer and ran. He heard a heavy thud behind him and what he hoped were Ryan's footsteps.  
  
Seth practically jumped back onto the dock. He gently set down Summer and started rubbing her freezing arms with his hands. She shook her head, her sobs growing more hysterical. Seth was struck for a moment. He'd never seen Summer really cry.  
  
Seth forced himself to get control and wrapped his arms around Summer. "It's all ok baby." He whispered. "It's over now." Ryan appeared on the dock.  
  
"Car. Now." He said, grabbing Marissa's hand and pulling her into a run. Summer could barely stand, let alone run, so Seth just scooped her up again. When they reached the car, he tossed the keys to Marissa, and climbed into the backseat with Summer.  
  
"What happened to Oliver?" Seth asked Ryan.  
  
"Knocked him out." Ryan answered nonchalantly.  
  
Marissa thrust the keys in the ignition and turned them. She glanced back at Summer. "I'm taking her to a hospital right now."  
  
"No." Summer murmured. "Coop just take me home."  
  
Marissa considered this, then nodded and turned right onto the road that would take them to Summer's house.  
  
"Where are you going?" Summer asked.  
  
"I'm taking you home sweetie." Marissa said gently. Seth shook his head.  
  
"She means my house."  
  
"Oh." Said Marissa. "Right." She U turned in the opposite direction, and remained silent the rest of the way to the Cohen's. 


	9. Show A Little Passion, Baby

Title: Home  
  
Author(s): Sara and Lizzie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.  
  
"I need you so much closer." - Death Cab For Cutie  
  
Seth had swiftly tucked Summer into bed as soon as they reached his house. In the first floor guest bedroom, he covered her with blankets and tried to calm her down.  
  
He took both her hands. "Summer, I am so sorry. About the letter. If I hadn't acknowledged it, none of it would have happened and-"  
  
Summer cut him off. "Oliver wrote it." her eyes filled with tears again. "I'm the one that's sorry, Cohen."  
  
"Summer what could you possibly have..."  
  
"Seth." She said. Seth winced. It was serious now. She called him Seth. "He, Oliver, he made me do things to him." Summer choked, crying again. "And I swear I didn't want to, and I wouldn't have, but he always had a gun." She was crying for real now.  
  
Seth wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He stroked her hair and stayed there until she fell asleep. Then he calmly covered her with more blankets and eased off the bed.  
  
He stalked into the kitchen where Ryan and Marissa were talking at the table in hushed tones.  
  
"The police called." Ryan informed him. "They found enough on the boat to convict Oliver, but they couldn't find him."  
  
Seth slammed his fist down onto the table. "There is nothing I want more than to make that son of a bitch wish he pulled the trigger." Seth said.  
  
Marissa's eyes bugged. This was a side of the usually tranquil Seth Cohen that she hadn't seen before. "Don't say that Seth." She whispered. "He's sick. He doesn't know-"  
  
Seth slammed his fist into his hand this time. "He didn't know what he was doing?" Seth shouted. "Tell that to Summer. He raped her Marissa. He made her do things to him. He knew what he was doing."  
  
Ryan winced. Seth was right. But he could tell something was up with Marissa and adding to it was only going to make things harder.  
  
"Don't fight guys. That's not going to help."  
  
Seth punched his hand again. "Damn it Marissa." He shouted, ignoring Ryan. "Why are you still defending him?"  
  
"He's so sick, Seth. I swear, he really has an illness."  
  
"Yea, tell that to Summer." Seth said violently. Marissa looked down.  
  
"Look." Ryan said firmly. "The important thing is that Summer is here now. Seth, she should stay here for awhile. Till her Dad gets back."  
  
Seth nodded. "Obviously."  
  
Marissa picked up her keys, eager to help out and redeem herself. "Should I run to her house and pick up some clothes?"  
  
Seth shook his head. "She has plenty here."  
  
"Here?" Marissa echoed, her voice taking on a strange tone.  
  
Seth nodded. "She's been staying here you know. Since her Dad left. She stays here a lot when he's home too."  
  
Marissa nodded. "Oh."

* * *

It was silent for a long time. Then they heard Summer calling out from the bedroom. Seth bolted to the side of the bed.  
  
"Cohen..." Summer was saying. Her eyes were closed, but tears were streaming down her face. Seth eased onto the bed and gently shook her.  
  
"Hey, beautiful, wake up. Summer. I'm here." Her eyes snapped opened and she began to sob. Seth laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shhh, its all okay baby. I'm right here." Marissa watched in a combination of awe and agony as Seth calmed down Summer. She felt Ryan hand reaching for her, but she pulled back and left the room.  
  
She wandered upstairs, to the spare bedroom on the second floor and found it littered with Summer's clothes. She strode to the bed and began folding them without even thinking.  
  
In addition to all the designer labeled clothes she had been helping Summer pick out since 5th grade, she noticed new items. Tanks tops from Roxy and Hurley, belts from Volcolm. Marissa moved to inspect the CD's lying on the desk and almost tripped over a pair of Reef sandals.  
  
She flipped through the cases of her best friend's CD's. She set aside all the old ones, and studied the new ones. CD's she didn't know Summer had. Death Cab, New Found Glory. Matchbook Romance.  
  
Marissa sighed. Summer had changed so much since she started dating Seth. Not just her clothes and music interests. She was so happy now. Here dad, her step mom, she took it in stride. She laid off the substance abuse since she found Seth too.  
  
That's what real relationships were supposed to do. Change you. Impact you. Make you better.  
  
"Hey." Ryan said in a concerned tone, interrupting her thoughts. "What is it?"  
  
She turned around and forced a smile. "What's what? There's nothing."  
  
Ryan's face didn't change. "You can't trip me up with your fake smiles, Marissa. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Her smile disappeared. "I look at them," she started, "Seth and Summer, and it just strikes me. How intense they are about each other. How passionate. Were we ever like that Ryan?"  
  
Ryan closed his eyes. So this was the problem. He was thinking about how he should answer this question when he heard Seth calling him. "I'll be right back." He told Marissa.  
  
"What is it?" Ryan asked Seth. He watched as a frown deepened on his friend's face.  
  
"Um, could you, you know, lock all the doors and set the security system? According to what he told Sum, he's been watching us. I just want to be set if he decides to come back."  
  
Ryan nodded. He locked the back and side doors, and set up the security system, then head back upstairs to Marissa.  
  
He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Marissa was picking clothes off the floor and piling them onto the bed. "They're Summer's." She said by way of explanation. "She practically lives here. She goes shopping with Kirsten. She and Seth help Sandy cook. She's got their cell phone numbers, their work numbers. She fits right in here."  
  
"Is that what the problem is?" Ryan asked her. "I never gave you Kristen's cell phone number?"  
  
"Of course not. It's just... Ryan, I think back to a year and a half ago. Summer was a bigger partyer than I was. She would drink, make out with random boys. And if she felt like doing coke lines, she did. I used to worry about her."  
  
Marissa paused, and Ryan waited, wondering where this was going. "Now she's content. Healthy. Happy. Seth, he, changed her. Made her feel. She's not the Ice queen she used to be, but I feel frozen."  
  
Ryan closed the gap between them in one step, and kissed Marissa the way he'd wanted to kiss her all the months he spent in Chino.  
  
When he pulled away and studied her face, he still couldn't determine what he saw. 


	10. Anything, Anytime, Anywhere

Title: Home  
  
Author(s): Sara and Lizzie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.  
  
"On my way down, I saw you, and you saved me from myself." –Ryan Cabrera  
  
Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She clenched them into fists because she didn't want Seth to see.  
  
After all, it was two days since he had gotten her off that boat and she had been feigning recuperation.  
  
Seth walked into the living room, and saw Summer, huddled on the couch, wrapping her shaking arms around her knees, which were drawn up to her chest.  
  
She had put on a good act, at least tried to around Ryan and Marissa. But Seth knew her. She wasn't anywhere near fine. He could see through her fake smiles and hollow laughs. Now that Ryan and Marissa had finally left, to talk things over, he could talk to Summer without them hovering around, making tea and doing other ridiculous things they didn't really know how to do.  
  
He sat down next to her on the couch and put his arms around her.  
  
"Cohen, I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. Do you honestly think I've believed you these last two days?"  
  
There was a long pause. "No." She finally whispered. "I just don't want to be treated like some charity case, that everyone has to be on pins and needles around..."  
  
"Sum, you're not a charity case. You were kidnapped, Summer. And raped."  
  
She winced at the word rape. "I wasn't raped, Seth. He never had sex with me."  
  
"He forced you to do something you didn't want to do. It's rape."  
  
She winced again. "You're right."  
  
Seth ran his hands through her hair. "You were incredibly strong." He told her. "God, it was so cold in there, you really could have been killed and-" he stopped, unable to finish.  
  
"It was you, you know." She said, grabbing his hand, and intertwining their fingers. "I kept going, because I knew you'd come for me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Seth about the letter. If it had been from Anna, well. I over re acted."  
  
He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Anna, she's in the past. We're looking to the future and I see nothing but you and me."  
  
She snuggled closer to him. "That was incredibly corny Cohen."  
  
"Back to the nickname. Good." He paused. "Summer, I need you to know, that no matter what it is, whether you're trapped on a yacht, or stranded in an airport, or anything, no matter what's between us, I will always come for you."  
  
"Can't you assume that this will be between us?"  
  
He smiled down at her. "Of course I can. Cause I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Again with the corny."  
  
"You know what, you seem to be doing just fine."  
  
She managed to laugh. Her real laugh. And Seth realized she needed to get over it like this. Not all sympathetic and awkward but straight forward and real.  
  
"I'm gonna be all right."  
  
"I have no doubt."

* * *

Marissa sipped her coffee, and looked over at Ryan. "You must think I'm a selfish bitch." She said abruptly, breaking the silence. "Worrying about us with Summer the way she is."  
  
Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but Marissa cut him off. "But I can't help it Ryan. This matters to me. When you went back to Chino, God. It was devastating. Then to see Seth and Summer getting right into this perfect place with each other... I want to be with you, Ryan. I just don't know if I want to risk getting hurt again."  
  
Ryan took a deep breath. "I don't think you're a selfish bitch. I've been focused on us too. All I can do is tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
Marissa looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Give me some time." She said.  
  
He sighed. "Time?" he asked questioningly.  
  
"Yea." She said firmly, a little defensively. "You can't expect me to forget about Theresa and all that...stuff."  
  
He nodded. "I'm willing to wait for you Marissa." 


	11. Fire's A Beautiful Sound

Title: Home  
  
Author(s): Sara and Lizzie  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.  
  
"And it's all downhill from here." –New Found Glory.  
  
Summer grinned up at Seth. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For knowing me like you do. For knowing what I needed."  
  
Seth didn't say anything. He just smiled. Finally he broke the silence. "I'll watch Clueless with you."  
  
Summer grinned and kissed him. "Thanks baby."  
  
Seth eased off the couch and headed toward the kitchen, while Summer moved toward the TV and threw the DVD in the player.  
  
Seth threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and rummaged through the fridge, looking for soda. He heard the front door open and smiled to himself. The torn lovers were back. Reconciliation? Likely.  
  
Only there was no noise. And especially now, Ryan and Marissa would have the sense to announce that they were home. Seth's warning sign was up before he heard Summer gasp.  
  
He was in the living room in about 2 seconds, and was greeted with the confirmation of the fear that had been in the back of his mind since he got Summer off the boat. Oliver was back.

* * *

He looked crazy. Well, crazier than normal. Seth immediately put himself in between Oliver and Summer.  
  
"Where is she?" Oliver demanded. "Where the hell is Marissa?"  
  
"She's not here." Seth told him.  
  
"Bullshit she isn't." Olive responded, stepping closer.  
  
"She's not here." Seth repeated slowly, as if he were talking to a two-year- old. "She's with Ryan."  
  
This seemed to register with Oliver, because he was silent for a few seconds before he grinned and said, "Ok, then. I'll take Summer."  
  
Seth's hand clenched into fists. "Get out."  
  
"No, I really don't think I'll be leaving without the lady. She's a catch Seth. Good with her hands."  
  
That did it. In one motion, Seth moved forward and connected his fist with Oliver's jaw. Summer just stood behind him, frozen to the spot. Oliver charged at Seth, but at the last second, avoided him.  
  
He was now behind Seth. Next to Summer. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a small, silver gun. Summer could feel herself shaking as he grabbed her and held the gun to the side of her head.  
  
"Don't make me do it, Cohen." Oliver spat out mockingly. Seth's eyes had gotten huge. He backed away, hands raised in a surrender motion.  
  
Taking in the gesture, Oliver slowly maneuvered the gun away from Summer, only to point it at Seth. He aimed at his chest, and to Summer's horror, he pulled the trigger.  
  
_AN: Sorry it's so short. We just didn't want to go any farther after that lovely violence. The next chapter will be longer, promise. _


	12. Before You Fall

Title: Home

Author(s): Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.

"The truth, is you could slit my throat, and with my one last gasping breath, I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt." –Taking Back Sunday

Summer felt the room spin. She took deep breaths, willing herself to stay conscious. Oliver went over to Seth and knocked his head with the gun, several times, until it flew out of his hand.

Summer watched in horror and terror as Oliver continued to beat the now unconscious Seth. Summer willed herself to move. She had to do something. She moved toward them, but Oliver reached up and cracked her across the face, forcing her backward. Her eyes fell on the gun.

She had never as much as seen a real gun, much less touched one, but she picked it up. To her surprise, she wasn't shaking anymore.

Summer Roberts saw the last year and a half flash before her eyes. Seth Cohen was her world. She loved him more than she loved anyone or anything. So Summer Roberts, former spoiled brat, did what she had to do.

There was only one way to save Seth's life.

She aimed at Oliver, and pulled the trigger.

_Author's Note: We're sorry it's again so short. We didn't want to ruin it by adding anything else._


	13. I Thought This Place Was An Empire

Title: Home

Author(s): Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.

"Now only the good die young, and it stops me in my tracks." –Kenny Chesney

She felt nothing. The last few hours seemed so unreal. She just wanted to go home, but she didn't even know where home was right now. Sandy and Kirsten's house wasn't home if Seth wasn't there.

Summer realized her hands were shaking, but she didn't bother trying to stop them. She was completely numb. She felt no sadness, no anger, and no fear. It was almost as if she were the one dying.

Vaguely, as if from a distance, she heard her name being called. "Summer!" Marissa and Ryan appeared before her. "What happened?" Marissa asked breathlessly.

"Oliver." Summer said, as it that explained it all.

Ryan knelt down so he was eye level with Summer. He winced at the dazed, hazy look in her eyes. "Summer. What happened? Exactly what happened?"

"Um, Oliver came, and he wanted Coop. But she wasn't there so he said, he'd just take me, and he had a gun, and it was pointed at me, but then Seth, he shot Seth. And then he hit him. A lot. With the gun, and....." Summer took a breath. "And the doctors say it's life threatening, but he's currently stable."

Ryan let out the breath he'd been holding. "How'd you get him here? Away from Oliver?"

The far off look in Summer's eye deepened. "The gun was on the floor." Was all she said.

Marissa's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh God, Summer."

Summer shook her head. "Someone should call Sandy and Kirsten in L.A. They're gonna want to come home. He's going into surgery as soon as he's stable enough."

"Summer.." Marissa started.

But Summer got up abruptly. "I don't want to hear it Coop. Condolences, apologies, I don't want to hear it." She walked away.

Marissa's eyes got big as she watched her go. "I don't know who she is right noe Ryan."

"I'll go talk to her." He said, running after Summer, leaving Marissa undeniably alone.

* * *

Summer had walked outside. She was sitting on a bench staring at the sky, looking completely detached and almost lifeless.

Ryan had seen this before. Gun shots, hospitals, it took him back to Chino. Usually when you loved someone as much as Summer loved Seth you couldn't function after something like this.

She was upset; she just didn't know how to deal with it, so she chose not to. Ryan was sure of it.

Ryan sat down on the bench next to her and turned her body to face him. "Summer listen to me." He said firmly. "Listen. You need to snap out of it. Seth needs you, ok? So let's get in there and talk to the doctor."

"I can't do this Ryan. This is all my fault."

"It is not your fault. Summer, everything is going to be fine. I promise you."

"You don't know that."

Ryan put his arm around her shoulders. "I know that only the good die young. And I know you and Seth used Sandy's credit card to stay at the Beverly Hills Hotel last month, and I know exactly why, so he should be pretty safe, right?"

Summer smiled weakly and got up. Together, they walked back up to the ER. Marissa watched them come. Ryan kept glancing over at Summer, who was still going through the motions in a semi-comatose state.

A doctor whisked out of a door and stopped in front of them. "Miss Roberts?"

"That's me." Summer whispered.

"We can't operate just yet. I'm afraid Seth's condition has gotten worse. We're sending him in for emergency operation to repair the immediate damage."

"How much worse?" Summer asked, her voice rising.

The doctor looked down, obviously uncomfortable.

"How much worse?" Summer repeated in an even louder tone.

The doctor hesitated, but finally spoke. "He may not make it through the night."

Those words broke through Summer's shock and anger. And Ryan just got his arms around her before she collapsed, sobbing.


	14. It's Love, Make It Hurt

Title: Home

Author(s): Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.

"This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around."- Matchbox Twenty

Kirsten had a bad feeling when she picked up her cell phone at 11: 17 that night. She hadn't received a call past nine since they had retrieved Summer, and her stomach twisted when she recognized Ryan's number on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Kirsten?" She gripped the phone. She could tell by Ryan's voice that something was wrong.

"I'm sitting down. Tell me everything right now."

Ryan took a deep breath. "Seth and Summer were at the house. Oliver came in, and threatened to shoot Summer."

Kirsten knew without further explanation that Oliver had hit Seth instead. "Oh God. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." Ryan said.

"Ryan." Kirsten said in a commanding voice. "Tell me exactly what you know."

Ryan hesitated, not wanting to say anything, but he had spent enough with the Cohens to know you don't ignore Kirsten when she uses _that_ voice.

"They can only do emergency surgery right now. The rest of the necessary operations can't be done until he's stable." Ryan hesitated, but decided to tell her. "And the doctor told Summer there is a chance he may not make it through tonight."

Kirsten took in this information, struck with shock and almost paralyzing fear. But as she digested the last piece of information, she felt rage and surprisingly, strength.

"They told Summer that?"

"Yea. She's hysterical. Can't stop sobbing, or even really move."

Kristen had heard enough. As much pain as she was in, thinking of her son struggling for life, her heart went out to Summer. She needed Seth, maybe more the Kirsten herself did. "We're on our way Ryan."

* * *

Marissa was seriously worried. She had her arms tightly around Summer, who hadn't stopped crying for the last hour.

Marissa knew all the emotions that Summer was feeling. Pain. Guilt. Fear. She squeezed Summer's hand and whispered. "I'm sorry."

Summer looked up at her. "It's not your fault, Coop." She said through her tears. Marissa forced a smile.

"I'm still so sorry."

Summer sat up. They weren't even in chairs anymore. Just sprawled on the hospital floor. She pulled her knees to her chest. "I can't lose him Coop." She said. "I just can't."

Ryan appeared in front of them. He looked back and forth between the girls and then shrugged, and plopped himself down on the floor.

"They brought Oliver in." Ryan stated. He looked at Summer. "He survived."

"Damn." She said softly in venomous voice Marissa had never heard her use before.

"He stopped taking his meds." Ryan continued. "Somehow, he stopped taking them and they made him crazy."

Summer stood up. "I don't want to know." She said, walking away.

* * *

Kirsten wasn't sure what to expect when they reached the Newport hospital. She didn't even know where to find Seth. Sandy directed her to the trauma center, and they found, not a doctor, but Ryan and Marissa standing outside of a door.

Sandy and Kirsten made their way behind them to observe the scene in side. On the other side of the partially transparent curtain, was Summer. She was sitting at the side of Seth's bed, clutching his hand.

Kirsten's eyes welled with tears, more at the sight of this lost little girl than anything else.

"Cohen." Summer said, soft enough that they had to strain to hear. "It's me. I know how hard this is, but you have to hang on. You gotta pull through for me, ok baby? I need you."

She stopped and used her other hand to wipe her eyes. "This can't be over Cohen. We've got big plans, and I can't do any of it without you, and I really need you with me. I love you, ok?" Her voice broke off, and left Sandy, Kirsten, Marissa and Ryan with only the sound of her crying.

Kirsten turned on her heel and left the room, wiping her own eyes. Sandy followed her. Marissa just stood there struck by what she had just witnessed. This was a girl, who a little over a year ago didn't care about anything.

Now she was feeling, loving, hurting. Marissa stared through the curtain, finally feeling like she had it all figured out. Wordlessly, she slipped her hand through Ryan's.

Ryan squeezed Marissa's hand, without looking at her. He sighed deeply. This is what he wanted, and thank God he had her, but it killed him. It was always the beginning. Or the beginning of an end.

* * *

Kirsten stood in a deserted hallway in the hospital, facing Sandy and wiping her eyes.

"You can cry." Sandy told her gently.

"No, I can't." Kirsten responded strongly. "Sandy, if the worst should happen. I have you. And Jimmy, and Hailey and Dad, and Ryan, and Julie. But in that room is a girl who is watching her heart fade away." She took a breath. "It took me awhile to get used to Summer, but like it or not, our son may be the only thing she really loves in this world. So we need to put on strong faces."

Sandy looked at his wife, shocked by her strength. She smiled grimly. "Because he's not going to make it without her."


	15. This Never Comes Easy

Title: Home

Author(s): Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.

"Pull myself back together just to fall once more." -Sugarcult

Kirsten made her way back to the room. She stood behind Summer, still sitting next to Seth. She gently touched the girls shoulder. Summer looked behind her, startled.

"Kirsten." The mother of the boy lying in the bed looked at the girl that indirectly put him there. She saw a child. Summer stood up. "Kirsten, this is all my fault." She said as tears started to fall again.

Kirsten Cohen shook her head and hugged Summer tightly. "This is not your fault." She said firmly.

Summer didn't seem to hear her. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Kirsten held her at arms length and shook her firmly. "Summer." She said in a stern voice. "You have got to pull yourself together. I'm going to take you home. You're going to take a shower. Change clothes. Take a nap. Eat something. Then we will come back here and wait."

Summer shook her head. "There's no way I can leave him."

Kirsten steered her towards the door. "You won't do him any good if you're hysterical all the time."

Marissa and Ryan watched in awe as Kirsten steered Summer, who had regressed into that zombie like state out of the room, and down the hall.

"Damn." Ryan muttered. Normally, Marissa would have smiled. But neither of them could.

Summer couldn't feel anything anymore. She had thought it would be better than being terrified or guilty, but she still knew exactly what was wrong, now she was just numb.

When they got back to the Cohen's house, Kirsten ushered her upstairs, and she crawled into Seth's bed and miraculously feel asleep.

* * *

The miraculous part ended several hours later. She stirred and woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. She saw Marissa hovering nervously outside the door.

Summer shivered under Seth's covers. She still felt incredibly lifeless.

"Coop?" She whispered.

"Your awake."

"What's going on? Where's Kirsten?" Summer asked, sitting up.

Marissa came over to the bed and sat down. She looked at Summer, trying to find a way to put it gently. Summer locked eyes with her best friend.

"Coop. In the last week, I've been kidnapped, forced to do things I only ever wanted to do to Cohen with Oliver, and physically tortured. Then I watched my boyfriend get shot. I shot someone. Don't sugarcoat."

Marissa took a deep breath. "He flat lined Sum."

Time stopped. It was more than she could take. Cohen. Flat line. That means your heart stops. Cohen. Heart stop. And then all she could see was darkness.

* * *

Ryan was pacing. He, Kirsten and Sandy were in a private waiting room directly outside of surgery. It was big enough for him to take fifteen steps before he had to turn.

Seth was behind the steel doors, dying. Ryan had wanted to tell himself that he was behind there pulling through, but you don't flat line for no reason. It means your dying.

It was funny. To realize that your brother was dying. Ok, not brother, but it felt that way. Ryan paused, noting how irrelevant these thoughts were. He stopped pacing and sank down in a chair. Seth was dying. Weird. He felt just like Summer had looked earlier that night.

* * *

Summer's eyes fluttered open. What the hell? Then she remembered. 'He flat lined Sum.'

"Jesus Christ Summer! You scared me."

"Is he dead?"

Marissa looked taken aback. "I don't know. No one's called yet."

"Take me to the hospital."

"Summer, you don't wanna be there."

"Take me to the hospital."

"Summer, if he...." She trailed off and started again. "If the worst should happen, you don't want to be-"

Summer cut her off. "Damn it Coop! He's dying, because he didn't want your crazy old buddy to shoot me. He's lying there because of me. And if you don't take me to the fucking hospital, I'll drive myself, and I think we both know that won't bode well."

Marissa looked at Summer. She nodded. "Let's go."

Summer's anger faded. "Thanks Coop." She whispered. "I need to be there. I can't not know."

"I know."

Marissa grabbed Summers hand and squeezed it. There was something about best friends. They always knew.


	16. God Help Me, I Need This

Title: Home

Author(s): Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.

" _Suffer me_, call on me and I will call on you." –Matchbox Twenty

Summer walked into the small room where the Cohens and Ryan were sitting. She had steeled herself on the way over to the hospital and now the tide had turned.

She wasn't going to break down again. She was going to stay strong. Or so she thought. She walked into the room, and Ryan stood up, and hugged her. And she started breaking down for the millionth time in just a few hours. It had been just a few hours ago that this had happened, but it felt like days.

Summer's eyes filled with tears again. She felt Marissa's arms close around her too, and the three of them stood there hugging. The door opened, and the doctor walked out. Summer felt Coop squeezing one hand and Ryan squeezing the other.

The doctor hesitated. "It's up to Seth now. He's in God's hands. I can give one of you five minutes."

Summer shrank back, hoping to go unnoticed. Kirsten spoke. "Summer, go."

"I couldn't." Summer told her.

"Summer." Kirsten said strongly. "I am fully convinced that you are the only one who can do him any good right now. Go."

Ryan and Marissa squeezed her hands again, and she followed the doctor behind the door. She sat down next to Seth's bed again, and took the hand closest to her in both of her hands.

"Cohen, what are you doing?" she whispered. "I know you're in there. You just have to pull through for me. I know I'm difficult sometimes, Cohen. I know I used to be a lot more difficult. But you never gave up on me."

She paused and brushed the tears off her cheeks. "I won't give up on you now. I won't let you die Seth Cohen. Do you understand that? This is not a choice. You just have to be ok."

She reached out and, maneuvering around the oxygen mask and wires, touched his cheek gently.

"I love you. Just hold on for me babe." The doctor tapped her shoulder, signaling the time was up.

Summer leaned down and kissed Seth's forehead. Then she walked out of the door, past the Cohen's, Ryan and Marissa and broke into a run down the hall.

Marissa and Ryan both rose to go after her, but Kirsten stopped them. "Let her go."

* * *

Summer kept running out the doors of the hospital. She sunk down under a few palm trees, brought her knees to her chest, out her head down and sobbed.

For a long time. She was so tired of crying, but she didn't know what else to do. Summer looked skyward dubiously.

Summer was not a particularly religious person, but she didn't know where else to turn at this point.

"I know I'm not exactly a model citizen, or a great person, or anything, but Seth Cohen is." She whispered. "I know what I was like before him, and I know how he changed me, and these days have been horrible, but he came through. Any one that risks themselves like he did for a spoiled brat like me..." she trailed off, and looked up again.

"He's one of the better people you put in this world. Just let him be ok."

She sat still and marveled at what she was right now. Vulnerable. In love. The old Summer Roberts was long gone. No more ice queen.

It amazed her what one boy did for her. Here she was, praying to a God that she wasn't entirely sure she believed in, because she needed him to be ok.

She stood up shakily and walked back toward the hospital. When she reached the room, the Cohen's, Marissa and Ryan were nowhere to be found. She shrugged and noticed that the door to Seth's room was open a crack.

She crept in, and found herself staring into the open eyes of Seth Cohen.


	17. In That Moment I swear We were Infinite

Title: Home

Author(s): Sara and Lizzie

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The only thing we own is the psychotic plot that came from reading way to many Mary Higgins Clark books.

Author's Note: We're totally sad cause this wraps up the end of this story. And this was our very first OC fan fic. Our baby, and now its all grown up. However, thanks to everyone who reviewed for us, we love you.

Check out our other OC fics: "And Rising" "Artistically Speaking" and "When It All Just Fits". Coming soon is our angsty trilogy, first installment, "Yourself or Someone Like You" should be started by... November at the latest. So here it is the last chapter of Home.

" Home.. is this a quiet place where you should be alone? Is this where the tortured and the troubled find their own?" –Something Corporate

_5 months later_

Kirsten Cohen parked in the driveway and swung out of her car. She had grab her suitcase and meet Sandy at the airport to take the 6:30 flight to New York for the week.

With the trauma of the kidnapping and Seth's illness light years behind them, she and Sandy decided it was time to get away.

Kirsten opened the front door and almost fell over Seth's Converse sneakers and Summer's sandals. She sighed and kicked them out of the way.

She walked to the foot of the stairs and picked Seth's Taking Back Sunday T-shirt off the floor, wondering when her son had gotten so messy. She walked up a few stairs and picked up Seth's jeans. She sighed again.

It was only when she reached the top of the stairs and noticed a pink skirt, white tank top and a turquoise bra lying in the hallway that she realized what was happening.

She stopped, listened, and when she knew she was hearing what she was afraid to be hearing, she flew back down the stairs and out to the pool house.

* * *

She opened the door, to find Ryan watching TV, and Marissa with her back turned to the door, doing something in the kitchen.

"Are you guys finally done?" she called without turning around.

Ryan winced. "Hey Kirsten."

Marissa spun around. "Oops."

Kirsten smiled weakly. "Oh don't worry. The clothes strewn on my floor and the uh, sound effects gave them away."

Marissa wrinkled her nose. Ryan blinked a few times. "I've had the pleasure myself." He told Kirsten.

Kirsten shook her head. "I'm going to assume this is a regular occurrence?"

Ryan and Marissa suddenly became very interested in the pool house ceiling. Kirsten rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh God. This is why there should be year round schooling. Not as many days open for sex. And college. They can't go to Berkeley together. They'll have children by the second semester!"

Marissa and Ryan laughed. "She's on the pill." Marissa managed to choke out through her laughter.

"It's a good thing we're not Catholic." Kirsten mused.

"It's a good thing she won't pretend to be pregnant." Marissa quipped.

"Excuse me." Ryan said. "Leading me to believe that it was my kid isn't the same as pretending to be pregnant."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway we can hurry them up so we can leave?"

Kirsten headed for the door. "I'll take care of that." She walked out of the pool house, and heard Ryan and Marissa burst into another round of laughter.

* * *

Kirsten walked back into the house, trying to calm down. It was a bit of a shock to walk into your house and hear your son and his girlfriend loud sex, but she hadn't exactly suspected they were waiting.

Summer rolled out of Seth's bed, but he pulled her back down and kissed her one more time. She giggled. "Cohen. I have to go tell Coop when we'll be ready. Do you want her to storm up here?"

Seth shook his head. They were going out tonight, and Marissa was not one who liked to be kept waiting. He watched Summer pull one her boyshorts and grab one of his button downs from the floor. She buttoned it up and headed for the door.

"Sum, grab me a drink will you?"

"Of course Cohen." She said, closing the door, starting down the hallway and running smack into Kirsten Cohen.

Her eyes got very wide. "Hi Kirsten." She squeaked, before turning on her heel, and fleeing back into the bedroom.

"I sincerely hope that was a joke." Seth said. Summer shook her head frantically and tossed him his boxers. He yanked them on and Kirsten opened the door.

"Mom, this is not what it looks like." Seth declared, before Kirsten could open her mouth.

"Right, Seth. Next you'll tell me it wasn't what it sounded like either." His mom retorted, watching her son's face turn bright red.

"I have never been so glad that you're going away for a week." Seth said.

Kirsten could have used her remaining time before she had to meet Sandy giving them a mom lecture about consequences and safe sex, but nearly losing both of them had taught her to be calmer, and she really needed to stop for coffee.

So she just hugged her son and the young woman who was sure to be her daughter in law one of these days. "Be good this week, ok?"

They stared at her, astounded. That was it? Summer spoke first.

"Have fun in New York."

Seth joined in. "Love you Mom." Kirsten smiled, shook her head, and kissed both of them on their cheeks.

"Be safe." She told them before grabbing her suitcase and heading back to the car.

Seth and Summer stood in the hallway, even after she had gone, reveling in the awkwardness, the freedom, and each other. Summer kissed Seth, wishing that she could shove him back into the bedroom, and get him out of those boxers again, but that would just have to wait.

They joined hands and walked to the pool house. Summer pushed open the door.

Marissa looked up. "Could you guys at least dress like you weren't having sex?"

Summer pretended to consider this. "No. It wouldn't be any fun."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Can we please go now?"

Summer grinned and looked at Seth. "Give us twenty minutes." She said, darting out of the pool house, laughing, before Marissa could hit her with anything.

Ryan and Seth looked at each other and exchanged a content, knowing grin. They would leave eventually. The two boys were in why wait mode.

They were back to feeling like they had their whole lives ahead of them. Seth and Ryan watched Marissa run out to the pool and push Summer in. They grinned again, and Ryan ran out the door, and took Marissa into the pool with him.

Seth surveyed his friends before jumping into the water, himself. In that minute as he submerged himself in the water, he saw everything he would ever need to be happy. Friends. Laughter. Life. Love.

He swam over to Summer and kissed her. He had everything he needed to be at home.

Author's Note: Well, there it is. All done. Review one last time, for us, and please read our other stories. Thanks for the support, we love ya, good night.


End file.
